


In the arms of a King

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Manorian Drabbles [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: A new Lady finds comfort in Dorian's arms.





	In the arms of a King

If you had of asked Dorian as an impulsive and indulgent youth what skills he might possess in the future ‘amazing with babies’ would not be on that list. But here he was, governing Adarlan and halfway through a council meeting with Chaol’s daughter asleep soundly in his arms.

Chaol hadn’t meant to bring Myria to the meeting. The child was actually meant to be asleep in the family quarters but as life with a baby goes, things did not go according to plan. Yrene had been attending to Myria’s nurse, who had was ill with a head cold, when she had been called out to attend to some poor noble out in the forest who had taken a jump badly and fallen from his horse. It was the dead middle of winter and the forest was no place for a baby. The only option had been for the baby to accompany the parent who was shielded from the elements inside the castle.

So Chaol had walked in, looking bedraggled with his cane in one hand and wailing infant in the other. Chaol mumbled his apologies and briefly explained the situation. Dorian had smiled sympathetically at his friend, noting the looks of annoyance and disdain on many of the faces of the other council members. He had a thought to roster them to service on some of the children’s home in the city but then thought better of it. Why would he inflict these puffed shirts on the innocent children?

Chaol took his seat and the meeting began. 

Unfortunately Myria didn’t settle once Chaol sat down. Or through the three reports given by various council members. And when it came time for Chaol to speak and he stood, that appeared to be the final straw and the entire world collapsed for little Myria.

It started with a screech that could have shattered windows, followed by heaving sobs that pushed the baby’s lungs to full capacity and made her squirm so much it was almost impossible to hold her. Chaol had looked horrified and looked as though he might start crying himself.

Dorian didn’t even think as he stood, holding out his arms to take the baby. Embarrassment and gratitude flashed across Chaol’s face as well as the question _are you sure? _Dorian shrugged and beckoned with his hands. Chaol passed Myria over and Dorian cradled her in his arms, stepping away slightly from the table to allow him to move more freely. Out of pure instinct he started to make quiet shushing noises and bounced the baby gently in his arms. It took a few moments for Myria to realise the change over had occurred and when she did the heaving sobs slowed as she tried to catch her breath. Then she soon went silent as her big brown eyes found Dorian’s sapphire blue ones.

That was when Dorian had noticed that the room had gone silent and all occupants were looking at him. Dorian had just looked at Chaol and nodded for him to continue. Perhaps it had been the sound of her father’s voice or the rocking movements Dorian was making but within a few minutes Myria was sound asleep in Dorian’s arms, her little hand wrapped around one of his fingers as his hand lay gently on her. Dorian couldn’t help but smile. Myria had warmed something in Dorian’s heart, ice that had set in those tumultuous violent days of his past.

Asleep in the arms of a King, there weren’t many who could claim that privilege Dorian thought as smiled to himself. He wondered what Manon would think of the little Lady who had commandeered her favoured spot. 

He knew she wouldn’t mind, not one bit. 


End file.
